Sunday Challenge 3 Eraya's Challenge
by Fruity Robins
Summary: Every Sunday, one member of the Fruity Robins issues a fanfic challenge. This is challenge 3 by Eraya: Write a fic about Ayame and his strange customers


**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket is the creation of Takaya Natsuki. I'm just borrowing her characters.

A/N: I wrote this in reply to Eraya's fic challenge of "Write a fic centering on Ayame and his shop and some of the odd customers who come to it." It's about Ayame and his odd customers, but told from Yuki's POV. So...

**Customer: Oishi**

"Yuki-kun, would you mind going by Aya's shop tomorrow and helping me pick up my custom-made suit?"

"I do mind. Why don't you go yourself?"

"Because I'm a very busy person," Shigure said.

"I refuse," I stated.

"Fine. I'll just have to ask Tohru-kun to do it, she'll be home soon. And I'm _sure_ she'll agree."

'I didn't like the thought of Tohru to my niisan's shop. Who knows what he'd do to her. He's got me on this one,' I frowned, "Fine, I'll go."

"Wonderful. I need it before three o'clock,"

I grunted.

--

**(Next Morning)**

I stood outside my niisan's shop. I always have such a bad feeling when I come here. Taking a deep breath, I went inside, 'It's ok. You just have to get the suit and leave.'

"Irashaimasen! Eh, you're Ayame-sensei's otouto, ne?" Mine asked.

I found it odd that she would address me by my relation with my brother, but I nodded, "Hai. Is he available?"

"Oh, he's getting something on. He's going to model it for a customer. Would you mind waiting here for a moment?"

"Sure," I said and took a seat.

A suited man came in.

"Irashaimasen, Oishi-san! Ayame-sensei's waiting for you inside," Mine said.

"Ok," the man said and went inside.

'The man looked normal. Wonder why he's here, what could he want?'

"Oishi-san!! You're right on time!"

"I can only stay for 30 minutes, then I got to go to work. Do you have it?"

"Of course! I am a professional, I was working on this until two last night because of the delicate and intricate work," Ayame began.

'If you didn't procrastinate that wouldn't have happened,' I thought.

"So, it's black and lacy."

"Yep and it has seven pairs of ribbons on both sides, you'll need to tie them together in order to keep it keeps up. You must like ribbons a lot."

"I enjoy the process of unwrapping," Oishi said, "does it accentuate the curves?"

"Definitely! Whatever curves you have will be accentuated," Ayame said energetically, "it fits like a glove."

I took back everything I thought, 'This guy was a hentai.'

"You said you got the sample ready."

"Hai! I took the liberty of putting it on and modeling it for you," Ayame said, "ta-da!!"

A gasp, "Wow...can I..."

"Sure, you can untie the bows."

I felt myself embarrassed and steaming at the same time, 'What the heck?! They...he...UGH!!'

"Your skin is so soft and smooth, Ayame-san. And you're so hairless, do you wax?"

I looked over at Mine who appear to find nothing wrong with what was happening in there and was cutting out fabrics. I had it! I felt sick to my stomach. I got up to leave.

"Of course I wax. There's this really good skin moisturizer I use, call- Oooooh! Please be gentle"

I changed my mind, I wasn't leaving. All I saw was red as I stormed over to the non-soundproofed door, kicked it opened and shouted on top of my lungs, "I HATE YOU!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE SUCH A DISGUSTING, FILTHY, SHAMELESS-"

I paused as I looked at my fully clothed oniisan, who had a shock impression on his face; then I looked at Oishi who was marvelling at my oniisan's outstretched right hand, that had what could only be described as a monstrosity on it. This monstrosity looked like a cross between a glove/stocking/lingerie that has been ripped to shreds.

"...aniki..." I finished dumbfounded.

The man looked at me and said, "Ooook, I see you guys got things to work out. I"ll go now, and come back after work for the measuring. And by the way, I'd like matching stockings with that.

"..." I had no idea what to say.

Finally my brother appeared to get over his initial shock and asked dramatically with tears flowing down his face like a river, "What did I do, Yuki-kun"

_The End_


End file.
